


Tangled in Strings

by BubblegumQueen



Series: Strings [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Childhood Friends, Cults, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Praise Kink, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Ratings: R, S&M, Sadism, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumQueen/pseuds/BubblegumQueen
Summary: "How do people do this?""Do what?""Care. It's so exhausting."Daeva Gilbert prided herself on control. Having spent much of her time perfectly orchestrating and creating a system to make things easy for herself, even. And really, why wouldn't you want to be her? She's beautiful, intelligent, fantastic in bed, and the one person you never want to get on the bad side of.And she has everything.At least, until her adoptive parents died.Now, her brother is a druggie, following along in her footsteps. Her sister is a nag, constantly preaching one thing and then doing the opposite. And Daeva is just trying to keep her perfectly created world under control. Which becomes insanely difficult when 2 brothers come to town and basically turn everything on its head.But, do they really think she's just some angsty teenager who'll just lay down and let all of her hard work go to waste? Oh no, her world may have suddenly turned into Twilight, her sister into Bella, but she will not be some nameless and faceless extra in the background.This is her story and her life.And she will defend it.No matter who she has to take down to do so.





	1. Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my second time reuploading this. (Well, third but I chickened out the first time) I recently took this down because I wanted to go back through and edit some things. I started writing this story a while ago and have only grown stronger in my writing so I kind of look back on this and internally cringe, haha. So, I took it down and did some light edits, nothing crazy. But, I did a couple of spelling and grammar corrections to hopefully give a better reading experience.
> 
> Also, I have literally no ideas as to how to tag any of this so if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears!
> 
> I also have a [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/TheBubblegumQueen/tangled-in-strings/) where I link outfits and stuff for both this and my other story, so feel free to check it out!
> 
> And I will stop holding you up! Happy reading!

_"You look like an angel,_

_Walk like an angel,_

_Talk like an angel._

_But I got wise._

_You're the devil in disguise!_

_Oh yes, you are._

_The devil in disguise."_

_\- Devil in Disguise by Elvis Presley_

**-TiS-**

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Daeva!"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Daeva! Wake up! It's time for school!"

**KNOCK! KNO-!**

" **Fine! I'm getting up, I'm getting up!"**

As her sister's footsteps retreated, Daeva was able to successfully relax. The arm around her waist tightened, pulling her even closer to its chest. She let out a hum of approval at the position, her eyes drifting shut. And she would have drifted back off if not for the knowledge that her sister would be back and louder than ever.

So, with a groan, she pried the arm from around her waist and sat up. She ignored the dismayed grunt from her partner, instead favoring the stretching of her stiff limbs. She didn't care that she was nude, too focused on her own comfort and functions.

When she was successfully rested she glanced over her shoulder at her companion. Blonde, tan, with light brown eyes. A beauty with a muscular form that was drool-worthy. And nice in the sack as well. But, she didn't have time for round… 4? 5? 6? One of those numbers. She had to get dressed for the first day of school.

The last thing she needed was for her younger sister (And by younger she means by, like, 3 months) to come barging into her room, screaming at her to get up, only to get quite the view of her naked sister in bed with a man. It would surely scar the poor girl for life. And the last thing she needed was Aunt Jenna breathing down her neck for that.

So, with reluctance, she got up from her comfortable bed. She ignored the shuffling as her partner sat up slowly. She absently ran her fingers through her hair, wincing at the small knots and tugs. However, she also had a pleased expression on her face. _Must've been one hell of a night._ She thought to herself, biting her lip in memory.

 _Then again, I'm not hungover. So… not that good._ Her smile faded before she shook her head, shoving those thoughts to the side. She had no time for thoughts. She had to get ready or else Elena would surely snap.

She stepped over the discarded clothes that littered the floor of her room as she made her way to the bathroom. She was luckily given the bedroom with its own bathroom. Given to her only because she was the oldest of her siblings.

 _Sometimes it is good to be the oldest._ She thought smugly as she entered the bathroom. She closed the door behind her all the way, clearly not inviting her latest conquest to join her. She wasn't in the mood and didn't have the time. She moved over to the shower and turned the dials, letting the water stream out.

As she waited for it to get nice and hot she moved over to the sink. She turned on water from the sink before grabbing her toothbrush. She glanced up at the mirror and paused, caught on her reflection. Her eyes took in her features quickly, eyebrows furrowing as they always did when she thought too much.

She was a rare sight in Mystic Falls.

Pale skin, much like a nice cream. Flawless of blemishes or imperfections, giving a very doll-like quality. Large hazel eyes with flecks of green only added to her overall doll-like appearance. They were framed by thick and dark lashes. She had a long and slender nose, helping balance out her features. Then, pale pink lips that were a nice color for her skin tone. The top lip was a cupid bow shape and the bottom lip was bigger and plumper. She had a heart-shaped face and high cheekbones.

Her hair was a very vivid red color - an eye-catching red with strands of dark and light brown and golden strands in the right light. The perfect blend to keep her hair from looking like a clown wig. Albeit, a very nice one. Her hair fell in loose waves just below her breasts.

Her body was the only thing that wasn't doll-like. Although, it did seem unnatural. She had a small waist and slim stomach as she was no slacker. Slightly wider hips and a modest but nice chest. A nice shape with long and shapely legs. And she was pretty short at 5'3 although she preferred the term 'Petite'.

As if you couldn't already tell; Daeva was adopted. And yes, it was painfully obvious. She'd asked her parents about it when she was younger and they told her the truth. Yes, she was adopted back when Elena was just a few months old. Reason being that she was dropped on their doorstep in the middle of the night. Wrapped up in a hand-woven blanket (A blanket that she'd embarrassingly kept over the years.) with nothing but a note with her name on it and a message saying 'Keep her safe'.

Totally not ominous at all.

Either way, she had no issue with being adopted. She cared for her current parents and she was glad to be Daeva Gilbert. Wouldn't change it for anything.

However, things didn't go according to plan and she ended up losing her parents sooner than she could have wished. Daeva paused, her toothbrush stopping inches from her mouth. She hadn't really focused on the death of her parents over the summer. Of course, she screamed and broke stuff. (Didn't cry though, it's not really her thing.) However, over the summer, she spent most of her time sleeping around, partying, drinking, smoking, and having fun.

Doing anything she could to forget them.

Although, she did a lot of this stuff when they were alive too. Mostly the whole 'Having Sex' and 'Partying' part. The rest sort of followed. And her younger brother Jeremy seemed to follow in her footsteps with the whole drug and alcohol-thing. However, she liked to think that it wasn't her fault he started. That is was his own coping mechanisms and it had nothing to do with her. But, she wasn't confident in her thought.

And she knows that many adults are disappointed in her. Probably calling her a slut under their breaths at one of the thousand parties and events they have each year. However, she didn't care. And she wasn't ashamed and wasn't going to change who she was simply because some old hags had a stick shoved a bit too far up their asses.

She had sex because she liked sex. And because she liked how she felt during sex. During the act of sex she feels… rejuvenated. Feels like she is getting more and more energy. It's euphoric and indescribable. Wild and unrelenting. Just this glorious feeling of being sated. A unique high she can't get from smoking or drinking. So, she not even loved just the act of sex but she loved the feeling of touching the other person. And just feeling.

So... no.

She was not gonna give that feeling up to appease anyone.

Especially when it came to people she didn't care about at all. Then again, she cares about very few people. She could list all the people she cares about (And probably loves) on her hand. Jeremy, her parents, Matt, and Caroline. 5. 5 people.

Actually, there was a running joke in their family. Started when she was about 5 or 6. At school, her teacher asked the class to 'Write down the names of 10 people you care about'. A relatively easy assignment. Except for her.

She could only think of 5 people. The 5 she listed. She honestly didn't care about anyone else. If anyone ever got hurt or died in Mystic Falls she didn't care. It was just how she felt. And at the time, she didn't think anything about it. She thought it was normal.

So, she went up to her teacher and told her the issue: She only cared for 5 people. The teacher thought she was confused with the assignment. And told her to think about everyone she knows. And to think about how she felt if they were to be hurt and how she would feel. Or when they were happy, how she felt. And she was honest. She felt nothing unless it was with those 5 people she wrote down.

Of course, her teacher was concerned. And contacted her parents for a conference. And it took place after school. And when it actually started the teacher explained everything. And even her parents were a little confused by that. Usually people, especially children, were able to show some empathy for other people. But, she didn't.

Not that she wouldn't pick something up for someone if they dropped it or share her supplies with another student. She did nice things like that so she wasn't cruel or anything. Then again, she only did it out of common courtesy. Not out of the kindness of her heart.

And the teacher noted that. Proceeding to say that she was afraid that Daeva was possibly 'Apathetic to only a certain amount of people'. That led to an argument between her parents and the teacher. And the entire thing ended with the teacher calling her a 'sociopath' and demanding that she 'get help'. The disgust and fear in her voice were obvious.

The teacher ended up getting fired for 'unprofessional behavior'. And her parents turned the experience into something good. Giving her the nickname of 'Spock' because she thought logically instead of emotionally. It was a nice thing for them to do and it was one of the reasons she adored them so much. The ability they had to turn any situation into something good. Very admirable.

And she stayed the exact same over the years. Only caring for those 5 people and showing apathy to others. And as she got older she even began using others. For things like sex, to get alcohol and drugs from, and to get favors from. Except with Elena. She was her younger sister so she had to keep her safe. It was her duty as a sibling. However, their relationship never went past 'Protector' and 'Protected'.

Even then, she only did it in serious situations. Like when Elena was helping her cook dinner for everyone else, she sliced her hand cutting the vegetables. Daeva was quick to help her. But, it was mostly because she was expected to help Elena. And also because she didn't want blood everywhere. **She** would have to be the one to clean it up, after all. But, would she risk her life or those 5 she cared about for Elena? No. No, she would not.

And it was because of the realization of how she felt about Elena that kicked everything into overdrive.

Over the years she contemplated what her teacher had said that day. Calling her a 'sociopath' and she began wondering if she was. And, from research she did, it seemed like it. However, she also discovered that she fits more into the category of 'Highly Functioning Sociopath' because of her ability to fake emotions and fake care for other people.

After all, she is even able to make herself cry on command. A skill that took some time to learn but was eventually conquered. So, she identifies herself as a 'Highly-Functioning Sociopath' and she's cool with it. Sure, she doesn't meet all of the qualifications considering she **does** care about other people. Her 5. But, it was the closest definition she could find in regards to what kind of person she is and how she works. So, she'd take it. And even with that, she's still human.

She has a personality. She has likes and dislikes. She has emotions. She's able to feel happy, sad, angry, tired, etc. But, she just has a lack of emotion and care in regards to actual people other than the 5 she mentioned.

She's pretty normal in everything else. And she even told Jeremy about this and he did his own share of research about it. And he isn't afraid of her and doesn't think she's a monster or anything like that. He still loves her. And she thinks that she loves him too.

Yes, she did care about them and was able to show actual concern. However, she isn't sure if she has even been in love. Or even if she has the capacity to. She's done research about it and the actual definition is different depending on where you look.

But, the best definition she could come up with (That actually applies to her) in regards to love is: _Being able to care about someone so much that you're willing to do anything for them. Anything to see them happy and well._ And if that's the case then yes, she does love the 5 she mentioned.

But, it is a definition she came up with. So, she's not really sure. But, at the same time, she's fine with not knowing. She only knows what she feels. Strong feelings of care and protectiveness for them. And nothing for everyone else. Nothing beyond hate or anger in regards to some people, even.

Then again, not caring hasn't gotten her into any trouble or anything. And she's learned to fake emotion in regards to other people so, she is pretty much set. And she'll just say that she loves the 5 people. After all, what she feels for them is probably the closest thing she'll ever feel to what love could be.

She shook off her thoughts before proceeding to brush her teeth. Her nose crinkled slightly at the smell and taste of mint. She personally hated mint but, the rest of her family loved it so she was stuck with it. _Another thing that makes me different._ She thought absently.

After rinsing out her mouth she cleaned off her toothbrush before placing it back in its designated area. She then went over to the shower and put her hand in. She yanked her hand back when the hot water touched her skin. She gave a grin before stepping into the shower. She let out a hiss and then a sigh when the hot water hit her skin. Although she did find herself trembling in delight. She loved the sting it gave her.

What? Pain could be good… Really good actually.

**-Time Skip-**

" **Damn… you look fucking hot."**

Daeva bit her lip seductively, eyeing him as she teasingly grabbed her breasts through her top. "Thank you, James." She drawled before she removed her hands, turning back to the floor-length mirror. She could hear his sigh of disappointment as she did so.

She ignored his whining as she eyed her reflection. She wore a slightly baggy black sweater with a big red kiss on the front of it. It hung seductively off of her left shoulder revealing the strap of her red lace bra. She then wore a tight, black high-waisted skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee. Then, some red peep-toe heels to finish off the look.

 _I'm in a bit of a darker mood today._ She thought absently as she checked her makeup. She rarely wore much. Just red lipstick and some mascara. After making sure her makeup was flawless she eyed her hair in order to make sure there were no loose hairs too stubborn to stay in place. Her hair was in a side ponytail, hanging off to the side.

After a thorough examination, she was ready to head downstairs. However, she paused as she remembered. She turned her attention to her bed where a naked James laid. She eyed his pale form with a bit of confusion. She wasn't paying much attention this morning. He looked tired. Really tired. And a bit sick if she was honest. But, she couldn't muster up any sympathy to actually care.

So, she gave him a look, bored of him. "You can leave now." She dismissed as she went over to her desk to grab her book bag. She could practically hear the rusty wheels inside his head going as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. "What?" Apparently 'What' was honestly the best he could come up with.

She let out an annoyed sigh, mumbling under her breath. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He was still staring at her with a dumb look on his face that really made his attractiveness go down. _Why did I fuck him again?_ Her eyes, against her will, might she add, slid down his chest before resting on his lap which, sadly, was covered by her blankets. _Oh yeah… that's why._

But, his attractiveness and usefulness had run out and now he was just taking up air **and** her bed and she needed to head downstairs. She had no time for this.

Daeva crossed her arms as she eyed James. "In case you've somehow lost your hearing between right now and last night I'll repeat it once. And just once. We had a good time last night. And now, it's the morning after. And you're boring me and you are of no use to me now. So, get out. Climb out the window actually, you might give my aunt a heart attack. And make haste because school starts soon and I have to leave. Now, did you get all that?"

By the time she was finished, James had completely sat up and was staring at her in disbelief and budding humiliation. She took his silence as a 'yes' before she picked up her bag, throwing it over her left shoulder. She winked. "See you around, James." Before grabbing her phone from her desk and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

She paused outside of it and listened closely. It was quiet for the first few seconds before she could hear lots of movement. She smirked in triumph. "Good boy." She mumbled before waltzing downstairs to face the day.

As she was heading downstairs she could hear footsteps behind her. She glanced behind her to see her brother, Jeremy, moving towards the stairs. She quickly took in the bloodshot eyes, the tiredness, the slight winces he would make when he moved too much, and she saw the sluggish movement. He did a pretty decent job of hiding it and she knew most would miss it. But, he was her younger brother and she knew him. Oh! And she recognized the signs. She's experienced the same symptoms in the beginning as well.

"Feeling good, little brother?"

Jeremy gave her a surprised look, obviously not expecting her. And the look then shifted to unease and slight nervousness. He gave a nervous chuckle, quickly moving downstairs so that he was beside her. "Uh… what do you mean?"

Daeva gave him a smirk. "Dear brother, you don't think I'm an idiot do you? You're really gonna try and lie to me? Especially about this?" Halfway through, Jeremy averted his eyes from hers. He was clearly feeling guilt over lying to her.

Daeva was proud to say that Jeremy and she were close. Closer than Elena and she, at least. Primarily because they both were the 'Outcasts' of the family. With Jeremy being more withdrawn from others and Daeva being… sexually promiscuous? Either way, they both were a contrast to the 'Goody-Two-Shoes' Elena.

And when their parents died Jeremy and she became even closer and drifted farther away from Elena. Mostly because of her overall… nagging. Sure, she had good intentions in regards of trying to 'Help them move on' and such. However, she was very judgmental and a bit more forceful in her beliefs.

Which made her quite the hypocrite as she goes around preaching about 'Moving On' and 'Getting out there'. Yet, she apparently thinks Jeremy and Daeva are blind to her little 'hobby' of writing and stuffing her feelings into a diary. And the whole breakup with Matt? Yeah, sure. 'It just wasn't working'… right.

You get where she's going with this?

Anyway, back to the story.

"Sorry, Eva." Jeremy muttered all adorable and stuff. Daeva felt herself unconsciously smile at the nickname he used for her. He's the only one allowed to call her that. Anyone else even **dares to?** They'll end up with a broken or bruised something.

She won't go into any more detail about that.

She gave Jeremy a playful punch in the arm showing she wasn't really annoyed. "Don't worry, little brother. And, by the way," She leaned in a bit and lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you want I can teach you a special recipe of mine. Gets rid of hangovers quicker than pain meds. If you want of course."

Jeremy's face split into a grin. "Did I ever tell you that you're the best big sister ever?" Daeva gave a cocky grin in response. "Yeah, you have. But, I'm always open to hearing it more." Jeremy shook his head, holding back a wince of regret when the pain hit him from the action.

Daeva gave her brother a sympathetic grin before she linked her arm in his.

"Come on. Let's get to the kitchen before Elena starts hunting us down." She then proceeded to drag him to the kitchen where she could already hear voices.

When they entered, Jeremy seemed unconcerned with the conversation already happening. "Is there coffee?" He asked after hearing Elena say the word. Daeva was honestly worried about him. He might have an addiction to coffee. Because… geez. The happiness and intrigue in his voice and the comfort he so clearly feels whenever he drinks it… it's literally **fascinating** to watch.

Personally, she prefers tea over coffee. But, she understands the appeal and has been guilty of drinking entire pots of coffee whenever she needed to study for a big test in school.

While Jeremy went for the coffee, Daeva went to the fridge. She'd previously made a fruit smoothie the night before and she was taking it to school. And you may think that she's one of those 'Health Nuts' who make fat free smoothies every morning and just don't eat breakfast.

Actually… no. It's not like that at all.

You see, she makes a perfectly normal smoothie. Whether it be strawberry, berry, banana, etc. But, she would then add a special ingredient. To be more specific she adds different things depending on her mood. Bourbon, Whiskey, Rum, Vodka. Depends. And in this case…

She opened the slot at the top of the cup and drank a little bit of it. She let out a pleased hum at the taste.

Whiskey this time.

She closed the slot before paying attention to her surroundings once again. And in her dazed out state it appeared that Jenna was currently walking out the door. "Bye, Jenna!" She gave her farewell, raising a hand in the air.

Jenna blew her a kiss before rushing out the door. And, at that point, it appeared that Elena was about to come in for the kill. "You okay?" She asked in a very 'Elena-like' voice. Jeremy gave her an annoyed look, clearly not in the mood for a 'Chick-Flick Moment' as she and he liked to call it.

"Don't start."

And by this point, Daeva had gravitated forward and was in front of both of them. Cleary anticipating a good fight.

So, as Jeremy was about to stomp out with a dramatic flair she herself had taught him, he grabbed her by her wrist and began dragging her out with a surprising amount of force. She had just enough time to wave to Elena with a yell of, "Bye!" right before Jeremy dragged her out of the house.

**-TiS-**

" **Hey, Eva, I'll be right back. I just have to give this guy some drugs. He's giving me some cash for it."**

Daeva nodded to Jeremy as they stopped outside the boy's bathroom. But, before he could turn and go in, she stopped him. "Hold on a sec." She then looked inside of her book bag and, after shoving some stuff around, produced what she was looking for.

Eye drops.

"Here. Use these. You clearly look stoned. It should get rid of the redness and some of the cloudiness. You should really start using these. They help." Daeva spoke without judgment and was quick with her words. She clearly knew everything that she was talking about.

Jeremy gave her a thankful look and leaned down, kissing her on her cheek. He pulled away a little bit to whisper, "Thank you." Before turning and entering the boy's bathroom.

She smiled to herself before she heard a squeal. She rolled her eyes. However, it was without true annoyance. _I know that girly squeal anywhere._ She quickly turned on her heel and was immediately glomped by a mass of blonde hair.

She let out a laugh, immediately hugging her best friend back. "Hey, Care." She said, laughter still in her voice. Caroline pulled away and began studying her and touching her as if making sure she was solid.

"Caroline, baby, we did it that **one** time. Did you like it **that** much? At least wait until we're in private." She shamelessly teased her friend, her voice dipping into 'Her Voice' momentarily for added sex appeal.

And, for those who don't know what 'Her Voice' is, let me explain.

There is this voice she uses whenever she is trying to seduce someone or flirt. Basically, her voice gets a bit deeper and huskier and overall sexier. And whenever she uses this voice it turns people into putty in her manicured hands. Whenever she uses that voice on people she doesn't want to fuck she makes sure to use 'Her Voice' sparingly.

Usually only for teasing.

The last thing she wants are her friends immediately trying to fuck her brains out. Then again, she has fucked a good 90% of the teen and young adult population. The 10% being family members and those people that Elena has specifically told her not to go after. Jeremy couldn't give any fucks as to who she's had sex with. Even those that she hates - she's had sex with them.

Have you ever had angry/hate sex?

For those of you that haven't: I'm sorry.

For those of you that have: You understand, right?

Anyway, enough of her sex life. Back to the story.

Caroline didn't pay her flirting any attention and continued her investigation. However, she did look a little flushed. Daeva smirked to herself. She made **Caroline Forbes, the** Caroline Forbes, **blush.** Eat your heart out every guy Caroline has ever dated. **They** don't make her blush.

After Caroline was done with her investigation she grabbed Daeva's hand and dragged her to the side. _What is with the hand-grabbing today?_ When they were to the side Caroline began.

"Where the **hell** have you been missy? Have you been avoiding **me?** I know that you haven't been barricaded inside like Elena because I hear about your **sexual conquests** and your appearance at **parties.** So… you are clearly going around and having fun regardless of your parent's death. So, **what the hell?** Could you not pick up a **phone?** Or give a **text?** "

That was why Caroline was Daeva's best friend.

She didn't beat around the bush with her. Tiptoe around the topic of her parent's death. She confronted it head on and gave her opinion. Daeva appreciated that. Although, she knew Elena would definitely not be. In fact, she's going to make a bet now. That Caroline will make an 'insensitive' comment about the death of their parents and Elena will get upset.

But, she did have some explaining to do, didn't she?

"Care… my parents died. Sure, they aren't my real parents but, they are my family none the less. And I loved them. This whole summer I've… I've been trying to forget about them. I've used other people for sex, alcohol, and drugs. Even more than usual." She gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I love you Care, you know that." And she thinks that she actually means it. What she feels most likely **is** love.

She gave a simple apology with a true explanation. And it was all that was needed. Caroline's expression had softened and she looked at Daeva with understanding eyes. "Oh, Dae." Caroline was the only person who could call her that.

And Daeva accepted the hug from Caroline without complaint, hugging her friend back just as tightly.

Eventually the pulled apart and the moment was over. All the anger was gone and they were Daeva & Caroline again. Chick-Flick moment over. Then again, they never argued for long periods of time. And it could rarely be called 'Arguing'. Mostly it was just: Caroline is upset and gives a speech, they may end up not talking to each other for a day at the most, although this part is optional, then one of them steps up and apologizes to the other. And that is that.

It works for them.

And bubbly Caroline was back. "So! Enough of that. I have a **lot** to catch you up on. You won't believe all the 'secrets' floating about!" Caroline was gushing, practically buzzing at the prospect of gossiping.

Daeva gave her an unimpressed stare. "You know that I'm not one for gossip, dear." Another running theme between them was pretending to be a married couple. Giving each other nickname and flirting with each other. Joking about cheating on each other. Although, it was mostly Daeva who did the 'cheating' in the 'relationship'.

Caroline began pouting and trying to use puppy dog eyes. However, Daeva was unwavering in her decision. Caroline seemed to get that too as she seemed to deflate.

That was before a new idea popped into her head, immediately perking her up. Daeva eyed her with caution. Whenever she had an idea it was always best to start running. But then Caroline spoke.

"You know… gossiping is a **great** way to learn more about people. And it leads to **excellent** blackmail."

At the prospect of learning more information, Daeva began paying attention. And as soon as Caroline finished, Daeva pounced. Linking her arm through Caroline's as she began 'guiding' her friend down the hall.

"So… about this gossip you mentioned?" The innocent tone of voice made Caroline giggle before launching into a rant about their fellow students.

**-Time Skip-**

**This. Was. Torture.**

Being forced to sit through Tanner's boring lectures as he ranted on and on about stuff she gave **no fucks** about. Every 5 minutes she would look towards the door. She would honestly begin weighing the pros and cons of just walking out and skipping. Probably snag a smoke off of one of her friends that lived nearby. She was almost out.

However, there was only one thing keeping her there.

And can you guess what that is?

Daeva turned her gaze to the objects of her attention. Her sister Elena and the new kid, Stefan. _This was the guy every girl has been creaming their panties for?_ And as she stared throughout the period she understood why. He was very handsome. And he was new to town. So, he has this whole mysterious air surrounding him.

And, for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She didn't know what it was. Just… for some reason, every time she looked at him she felt… strange. She could feel that something was different about him. There was just this overall… feeling of darkness. And it just drew her in.

When she first entered the classroom she walked past Stefan. And she just got this… feeling. It was like when she had sex. Everything is heightened and she feels this warmth surrounding her body. Making her feel like she's on fire and it feels amazing. It was kind of like that with him, in a way. A bit dulled down and opposite but, it was enough to make her look twice.

It was as if he had a magnetic field around him. And whenever she was close she got zapped by it. And it would send this numbing coldness through her and she enjoyed the pain the coldness would leave her with.

Something was different about this guy.

And she liked it.

But, apparently, Elena had already called dibs on him. Stefan and she had been having eye-sex the entire period. It was nauseating in a way. There are certain things she wishes that she would never have to see. And her sister's 'Come Hither' face was one of them.

She shook her head to herself before a light vibration caught her attention. Her eyes immediately zoned in on Elena. She always did have good hearing. Although it seemed to come and go. And it helped the Elena was literally just 2 seats in front of her.

She was unable to read the message, but she had a pretty good idea as to who sent it. Her eyes moved over to Bonnie as she tucked her phone into her pocket. Daeva's eyes narrowed a little bit at the girl.

She'd never liked or cared for Bonnie in all the time that she'd known her. She fell somewhere in between the categories of 'Could Give No Fucks' and 'Constant Annoyance'. Although to be fair, everyone fell into the 'Could Give No Fucks' category normally. (Although, Stefan had moved to the 'Interesting' category so that wasn't entirely true.)

Thing is, Bonnie and she never got along. They were civil to each other but, they both knew that they both didn't like one another. Personally, she found Bonnie to be very quick to judge and label. And she seemed to have this constant aura of 'I'm better than you'. To be honest, it grated on her nerves a lot more than it should.

The only reason she even tolerated her was because of Elena. If she said or did something to Bonnie then Elena would be constantly whining and complaining about it. And considering she has to live with Elena? She would never be able to hear the end of it!

It was something she did **not** want to deal with.

So, she's keeping her pretty mouth shut.

Doesn't mean that she can't glare and have violent thoughts.

And that's what she'll do for the rest of the period. It has to be more entertaining than listening to Tanner ramble on about… a war? Or something along those lines. She couldn't bring herself to care any more or less.

She just couldn't wait to leave. She was supposed to meet up with a 'friend' of hers named Sam. He was 21 and had graduated a few years before. He gets her cigarettes and booze and, if he's in a good mood, teaches her about hacking. She's already pretty damn good but there's always more to learn.

And they'll have sex or she'll keep him company in return. He's very awkward in social situations and doesn't have any friends really. The only reason she knew of him was because she accidently stumbled upon him getting beat up by some jock a few years ago.

So, she came to his rescue. Blackmailing the jock into leaving Sam alone. (Steroids. Always steroids.) Ever since then Sam latched onto her. Offering her money and drugs and alcohol to get her to stick around. She didn't care much for money so it was drugs and alcohol. And once he found out about how much she loved sex it became their thing.

She didn't care about him beyond him being more of a pet to her. Although, she's been feeling protectiveness over him and has begun to care about how he actually felt. So, he might end up being added as the 6th person on her list. But, she isn't sure.

No big deal. At least she has something to look forward to after this.

**(WARNING: Sex scene up ahead. Just letting you know in case you want to skip down some past it. But, it's not too graphic and it does give some insight into her. But, skip if you want.)**

**-Time Skip-**

**She loved this.**

"Oh, Sam." Daeva moaned, letting her head fall back. She could hear Sam's grunts as he bounced her in his lap. She bit her lip to try and muffle her moans but quickly gave up on that. Instead choosing to wrap her arms around him.

"D-Daeva… ugh… so tight." She could hear him grunt out, his hot breath fanning over her cheek as he mumbled into her ear. She could feel his hard member thrusting in and out of her with surprising force considering how meek Sam seemed to be on the outside. Oh well, that's why you never judged a book by its cover.

She could feel him hitting all the right spots inside her and was tightening her grip on him with every passing second. "M-more." She gasped out, her body hot and heart beating wildly. She could practically feel herself becoming more and more energized the closer they both got to climax.

Could feel every inch of him slamming into her. Could hear every shallow breath and loud moan or deep grunt. Could taste vodka whenever they kissed. Could see the sweat on their skin as it became hotter and hotter. Everything was heightened and vivid.

She loved it so much.

She loved the feeling it gave her. Loved the feeling of power it gave her and loved feeling like she could take on the world. And she adored the power she had over her partner.

A rotation of the hips here. **Moan.** A hair-pull there. **Grunt.** A breathy 'Please fuck me' right here. **"Say my name."** Each person was different. With their own particular kinks and turn-ons. She loved figuring them out. Because if she could figure out what made them do what? Then, she would have no problem playing them how she wants in order to get off.

Speaking of which.

Her breathing shifted as he picked up speed. Her moans became a constant sound in the room. And it was a symphony. Her moans, his grunts and pleas of her body, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh… something only few could appreciate.

And with one more hard thrust, she was complete. Her eyes had rolled back as she came to a hard orgasm and he followed, his cock twitching inside of her as he ejaculated into the condom. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

They collapsed onto each other, his member still inside of her. They didn't speak or move. Simply enjoyed each other's presence. After 5 or 10 minutes it was over. Daeva rose off of his limp cock, both letting out a soft sigh as they separated.

She got off the bed before moving around the cramped room and collected her clothes. Putting them on as she went. And after finally putting on her top she was ready. She just grabbed her book bag and phone. Her hair was loose in waves and random curls. She moved her hair out of her face before looking over to Sam.

He hadn't got up. Still laying there in a post-orgasmic state of exhaustion. He always felt exhausted after sex. Teasing her about her ability to wear him out. About always needing a good nap after a session of sex.

She took it as a compliment.

She then moved over to the door of the bedroom, opening it. His bedroom was heavy with the smell of sex and heat. She blew him a kiss before leaving. She then moved down the familiar hallway and moved downstairs.

She was soon out of the house and was on the sidewalk. She let out a pleased sigh. She was pleasantly buzzed and a bit high. There was a pleasant pain between her thighs and from the various scratches on her body.

All in all, she was happy.

As she was walking home she checked her phone. She noticed that she was with Sam for hours and that she had 3 text messages. From Jeremy and Caroline. Twice for Caroline.

**I'm guessing u r wit Sam? Gimme details ltr.**

**-Jeremy**

She giggled at Jeremy's text. Primarily because of his awful spelling. Then again, most people texted like that. So, she didn't blame him. She shrugged before responding.

**Yes, I was with Sam. Just left now, actually. And don't worry. I will tell ya everything you little perv.**

**-Daeva**

The next text was from Caroline.

**OMG! Stefan is so amazing! You wont believe the info I got on him today. Call me later, k?**

**-Caroline**

A frown tugged on Daeva's lips at the text. She was hoping that Caroline would have no interest in Stefan. But, she pretty much knew that she would. The reason she was upset by it was that she knew Stefan and Elena were giving each other major heart eyes.

And, if she knew Elena like she definitely did, Stefan and she would be dating by the end of the week or something. And she just did not want to see Caroline get her hopes up, only to end up hurt.

She gave a response.

**Oohhh, I wanna hear all of it! And how about we Skype later?**

**-Daeva**

She then checked the second text from her, curious as to what she had to say.

**Oh! Actually, why don't you meet Lena, Bon, and I at the Grill? It'll be fun!**

**-Caroline**

Daeva was interested up till the part where 'Bon' was mentioned. She frowned to herself. She would love to go but, it's honestly best if Bonnie and she were not in the same vicinity. Because by the end there will most likely be a fight. And she was not in a fighting mood at the moment.

So, reluctantly, she responded.

**Sorry, dear. No can do. I have a thing with a friend. Next time, surely.**

**-Daeva**

After sending the text, she stuffed her phone into her book bag. She then threw it over her shoulder before continuing on her way home.


	2. Fairly Local

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeva does care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to Tangled in Strings! I won't hold you up for long - just wanted to add my [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/TheBubblegumQueen/tangled-in-strings/) for this story that way you'll be able to follow along with the clothing (and other characters) as they come up! It's shorter than I'd like but it's more of a transitional chapter~

**-TiS-**

**You were amazing yesterday. When will you be able to come back over?**

**-Sam**

Daeva grinned at the text, head tilting as she studied the words. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised. In all of her sexual conquests she'd never had a dissatisfied partner.

She glanced around the bored-looking classroom before her gaze rested on Mr. Tanner. She tuned back in momentarily. "-any casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Daeva straightened and turned her attention to 'Ms. Bennett' with morbid excitement.

And she was not disappointed.

The wide-eyed look she gave made her day. "Um… a lot? Like, a whole lot." _Fucking idiot_ , Daeva thought, cruelty cloaked in her thoughts as she glared at the girl. And apparently Mr. Tanner and she had finally come to agree on something if his facial expression was anything to go by.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett."

He then turned his gaze to his next victim. _Poor Matty…_ Daeva thought, biting her pink lip as her eyes took in one of her 5.

Matt and she had a… complicated history. Met back in 6th Grade when she walked over to him out of the blue and called him cute. The rest of their friendship followed. They even dated for about a month. Which, in case you didn't know, was her longest relationship to date. But, they eventually decided to just stay friends. However, every once in a while they may sleep together.

Usually, Matt is feeling stressed and annoyed about something, he comes over, and they talk, and then boom! **Stuff** happens.

"Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Matt nervously swallowed before playing it off. "It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." Daeva and a few others chuckled at his utter refusal to even try. _There's my boy!_ She mentally cheered, giving a thumbs up to Matt when he glanced over to her. He gave her a small smile in return.

Tanner, on the other hand, was not amused. "Hmm, Elena?" Her sister gave her regular doe-eyed look of ignorance and utter innocence with just the right twinge of fear and guilt. _Sorry, sister. You're textbook._

"Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?"

You see, there was a reason that Tanner never called on her. Primarily because of the fact that she had an A in his class and actually found his bullying of students to be amusing. Also, Tanner found her to be extremely attractive. Gross, I know. From the leering looks to the obnoxious 'elevator eyes' he sported to the 'subtle' touches he gives. But, whatever. She has an A and her GPA is happy because of it. She'll deal with a few little things for it.

Elena, on the other hand, was struggling. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know." _346\. Just say '346 casualties'. A nice, simple answer that will cause him to leave you alone._ Daeva crossed her arms, turning to Tanner with an expectant look. She was expecting her sister to be totally and completely wrecked by this teacher. _Come on, Mr. Creepy. Don't disappoint me now!_

And she was not disappointed.

Tanner gave her a glare before replying with, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended on Summer Break." _Ooohhh, burn!_ Daeva thought, mentally grinning although on the outside she remained composed. Sure, technically she should be upset at the disrespect Tanner gave to her twin but… who was she kidding? It was hilarious!

Yes, Daeva was upset by her parent's passing. But, she moved on already. Unlike what the stupid doctor says, she is not in some state of shock. She will not just snap one day and cry and all that bullshit. SO, she is free to laugh and enjoy this thrilling scene she's viewing at the expense of her sister.

However, one thing she did not expect (Although she totally should have) was for Stefan to come to Elena's rescue. "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan stated, voice hard but not too much so. _Well played, Stefan. Go you._ Daeva thought, narrowing her eyes slightly at Stefan with a nod to herself in hesitant appreciation.

And Tanner seemed just as equally impressed, his facial expression not being as schooled as much as hers though. "That's correct. Mister…?" He trailed off, clearly fishing for a last name. Stefan didn't disappoint.

"Salvatore."

Tanner's interest seemed to peak as he looked at Stefan with curiosity. "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" "Distant." Stefan quickly replied in return.

One quick glance around the room showed that her classmates were watching the pair like it was a tennis match or something. Her eyes flickered over to her sister. _Except you, of course._ Elena was staring at Stefan as if he was literally God. _For fucks sake - she's practically soaking her seat. Calm yourself, girl!_ Daeva shook her head in disappointment, moving her gaze back to the pair.

"-ounder's archives are, uh, stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan finished, the look in his eyes saying, 'Ha! You gonna fuck with my girl? Take that bitch!'

And the entire class began snickering at the look of complete shock on the teacher's face. Daeva met Stefan's eye and, in his direction, gave silent applause in a teasing way. Stefan gave a smile in return before turning his gaze to Elena.

_Of - Fucking - Course._

**-TiS-**

_**Thank god for cigarettes.** _

Daeva took a deep pull from the stick, letting out a sigh. She watched with surprisingly intense eyes as the smoke drifted up into the sky. She glanced down at the cigarette in her hand before turning her gaze to her surroundings.

The smell of beer, sweat, heat, and sex filled the air. Her eyes glossed over unimportant people as she searched for a few in particular.

Her eyes stopped on a familiar brown mop of hair. He was drinking with a couple of his stoner buddies, watching his surroundings as if looking for someone. _There's my love-sick little brother._

She strained her neck to look over the heads of all the other attendees, annoyance blossoming inside of her as she cursed her shortness once again. _Where the fuck is that whiny little bi - oh, there she is._ Her eyes stopped on Elena, who was beside Bonnie, most likely chatting away about Stefan or something.

She continued her watching with boredom, taking a lazy drag of her cigarette every once in a while. When a cold breeze came by she found herself shivering slightly, cursing herself for wearing a dress and not bringing a jacket with her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ She berated herself before she froze.

She saw a peppy/drunk-looking Caroline approach a distracted-looking Stefan, clearly going in to flirt or something. Daeva unconsciously began shaking her head. _Care, babe, dear, don't. Just walk away. Walk awa-_

Caroline stopped in front of Stefan and began speaking, smile bright and eyes lit. However, Stefan suddenly turned on her and spoke to her. Caroline's expression changed to one of hurt and dejection as Stefan walked away from her.

 _Dammit._ Daeva thought to herself when she saw her best friend's eyes suspiciously water. Daeva drops her cigarette, stomping on it with her heel before walking over. She stops in front of Caroline, taking in the dazed expression and the glassy eyes.

"Honey, are you in there?" At receiving no response, Daeva quickly snapped her fingers in Caroline's face. That seemed to be enough to snap her out of it, Caroline blinking quickly as her eyes focused on Daeva. She sniffed, wiping at her eyes and putting on a fake smile.

"Hey, Dae. What's up?"

Daeva didn't smile back, giving her 'the look'. The look that said: 'I'm-Not-Every-Dumb-Ape-On-This-Planet-I'm-Your-Best-Friend-Don't-Fucking-Lie-To-Me'. When Caroline saw the expression, she cracked. She threw her arms around Daeva' burying her face in the shorter girl's neck. Daeva could feel the girl's tears wet her shoulder and could feel the light tremble from the girl's body.

Daeva returned the hug, holding on tight.

Caroline was a very… special girl. A sensitive girl with a heart of gold buried underneath layers of bitchiness and confidence. Caroline opened up easily and was hurt often because of it. Especially when it came to dating. Caroline has **major** self-esteem issues. Then again, when you're surrounded by Ms. 'So-Angelic-She-Probably-Shits-Rainbows', otherwise known as Elena Gilbert, then yeah: You'll probably have self-esteem issues.

Then again, that raised another question: Why does Elena get all the guys? Sure, she had the patented 'Gilbert' good looks, she supposed. But, come on though. Her personality? She is whiny and wants literally **everything** to be about her. Sure, she may pretend to care but, at the end of the day, she's in it for herself. So, a selfish bitch. Why the interest?

Maybe she's just a good fuck? Then again, Elena seems to be such a prude though. More of a 'Missionary-Position-And-That's-It' girl. You know the types. The ones who, at the mere mention of sex, get embarrassed. And even if they've had sex, they are still so oblivious to anything other than the most basic of it. Elena comes off as that type. So, it can't be because she's a fucking god in the bedroom.

She honestly had no idea as to why people would pick Elena over Caroline.

Caroline was extremely loyal. She would never abandon you or leave you just because things got rough. She is hilarious and very open. She actually gives a fuck about you if she likes you. She listens and is honest with you. If there's something going on within her life or if you're being an asshole? She'll work to fix any problem, not just run from it.

Not to mention the fact that she is a fantastic lay.

Daeva shook away her thoughts as she got back to the matter at hand. "Care, babe, do you wanna go to the grill? You need to sober up, like, now. We can trash talk Elena and I'll buy you a hot chocolate. See? Fun times."

Caroline gave a small laugh before pulling away. She wiped at her eyes and sniffed before nodding. "I'd like that."

Daeva gave a smirk before offering her arm. "It's a date then." Caroline gave a bigger smile before linking arms with her and they left the scene.

**-TiS-**

" **So… sober yet?"**

Caroline shook her head, nursing her cup of hot chocolate. "No."

Daeva nodded, taking a swig from the tea in front of her. Unfortunately, she couldn't be drinking either. It's a rule Caroline and she had. If one of them were sobering up, the other had to also. It was something they'd come up with so that neither of them would ever be left out or forced to drink alone. Of course, this rule doesn't apply if they're with other people.

So, yeah. No alcohol for her. Daeva frowned, glancing around the grill with a bored expression.

And then it started.

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline started, Daeva turning to her with an uncomfortable expression. She never was good with serious talks. "You know, how come the guys I want never want me?"

"Because of Elena." Daeva stated easily, not bothering to try and soften it for her. Caroline was a big girl. Caroline seemed to agree if her nod was anything to go by.

"Exactly! I always say the wrong thing and Elena… always says the right thing. She doesn't even try and he just picks her! She's the one everyone always picks for everything and… I'm never the one."

Daeva shook her head at the last part saying, "Hey, that part isn't true. You are the one. For me, at least. You know that I hate Elena. Fuck, you know that I hate everyone except for a few people. And you're one of those people. Sure, people may fall over themselves for Elena but… those people obviously aren't worth it. Fuck them. You're beautiful, kind, caring, and loyal to a fault. If those assholes don't see that then… let them rot."

Caroline's eyes watered at her words and she began smiling. "Thanks, Dae." Daeva nodded in return, before going to take a sip of her beverage.

Caroline bit her lip before responding. "But, it's a competition. Between Elena and me. It's always been since she got boobs." Daeva nodded, agreeing with her statement. She sat down her glass, giving Caroline a look. "Well," Caroline looked up from her mug, eyes wondering. "I guess you'll just have to win, huh?" Caroline nodded, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"You know, I think I need some time to… think for a bit." Caroline stated, hesitating a bit. Daeva tilted her head, eyes searching Caroline's for something. "Are you sure? I can stay, fuck Jenna." Caroline shook her head quickly. "No, no, no. I just… I have some things to… reevaluate."

"Okay." Daeva hesitantly replied. She pushed herself away from the table, rising to her feet. She reached into her wallet/clutch and pulled out a few bills. "Here's some money for the drinks and anything else you may want." "Thanks, Dae." Daeva nodded before walking to the exit.

Her feet were killing her and she wanted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How did you like it? I know transition chapters are no one's favorite BUT I felt it was necessary and we did get some important character bits about our main girl, Daeva! Speaking of which, who do you think she'd be good with in terms of a romantic relationship? I made a poll that you can vote on once a day - I'll add it at the end of each chapter so you can vote on who you ship her with - especially as things change and you see interactions~ So, here it is:
> 
>  
> 
> [The Poll](https://linkto.run/p/NI4653JE)
> 
>  
> 
> And don't forget to give your thoughts down below! I love hearing from you~


	3. A Slight Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeva is what we call, The True Dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I know I usually update every other Sunday but I decided to post THIS a day earlier than intended and then I'll also upload another chapter to my other story on Sunday. Kind of a Two-4-One situation, ya know? Anywho, I've been looking over the poll for who people want to see Daeva with and I saw that everyone's favorite blonde, Caroline, was in the lead. Now, after doing some thinking, I made the decision to remove Caroline from the running. I know, I'm sorry. Clearly a lot of you seem to be shipping them, and there's nothing wrong with that! However, I found it to be a bit too cliche for this story. The best friends always seem to end up together so I decided to keep their relationship as a friendship. 
> 
> You can still ship them and coo over them though! Please, go for it! But, as for them being endgame? With how the show goes and with how I want to write the upcoming chapters, I think that this is the best option. So, yes, I removed her from the love interest roster. I'm sorry, please forgive me!
> 
> And this chapter is also more of a set-up chapter. We learn some important things in this chapter and we start to introduce the OC characters into this story. Yes, there are going to be other OC characters in this - Daeva's group, so to speak. We meet only a couple of them here but you'll get the full introduction in a later chapter. They will all be important in this story both to the plot and to Daeva. I know people can get a bit antsy when more than one or two prominent OC characters are added. I'm giving you a heads up there.
> 
> Also, we will get to know more of how Daeva works and thinks. I've been trying to imply it in the last couple of chapters BUT I want to make this very clear: At this point in time, Daeva is not a very good person. She is rather twisted and is a rather selfish individual at baselevel, despite her moments of mercy and kindness. She will perhaps grow out of it and change as the seasons go on. But, Daeva is Daeva. Felt I should point that out.
> 
> Anywho, this is a long note so I'm gonna let you go ahead and get to the story. Here is my [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/TheBubblegumQueen/tangled-in-strings/) and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**+TiS+**

" **More. Oh, don't stop."**

The sounds of elongated moans filled the open space of the girl's bathroom. Fingers were tangled in blonde locks as the head was urged further into parted thighs.

Daeva was in ecstasy.

Head thrown back with lips parted, Daeva allowed herself to simply feel and not think. She didn't need to give any verbal commands or requests; she was one with the girl… Zoey. She tilted her head and delved deeper inside of Daeva, moans escaping said girl from the movements of a talented tongue.

**Bzzzzz… Bzzzzz… Bzzzzz…**

Reaching a shaky left hand over across the sink, black painted nails grasped the iPhone in a vice grip. Bringing it to her face, slackened eyes looked at the name and picture flashing on it. A small smirk toyed at her lips, smudged crimson lipstick gleaming in the bright lights.

Hitting the 'accept' button, Daeva brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello, sister."

She could hear the loud chatter of teens as they moved along the halls to their next class. _Probably at her locker…_ she thought absently, tugging on Zoey's hair in encouragement.

"Daeva? Where are you? Class will be starting soon and I didn't see you this morning. I tried texting you but you wouldn't respond."

Pulling away from the phone, she arched her back as waves of pleasure wracked through her body, a low groan escaped her red lips. The kind of pleasure that could only come with orgasm. Shuddering in the aftermath, she let go of Zoey's hair.

"Good girl." She muttered, chest heaving yet she was still floating. Zoey gave her a pleased smile, getting up from her (probably sore) knees.

Pushing herself off the table, Daeva stood on shaky legs. She ignored the calls of her sister through the phone, instead collecting her discarded black lace panties from the tiled flooring. Spinning on her heel, she turned to face the bathroom mirrors, placing the underwear on the counter beside the sink.

She picked up her phone once more, uncaring as Zoey picked up the garments herself, stuffing them into her little white clutch.

"Yes, sister?" She asked, acting as if she hadn't just had a mind-numbing orgasm while on the phone with her sister.

"What happened? You stopped talking and I couldn't really hear what was happening with all the noise."

"Nothing much, just handling some business. None of your concern." Daeva stated, deciding to put the phone on speaker as she opened her book bag, pulling out her makeup kit. From beside her, Zoey was reapplying her makeup.

"Can you **at least** tell me if you're at school? Or if you even plan on coming?"

Annoyance growing at Elena's persistent questioning, an exasperated sigh escaped her. "Yes, I am at the school. I'll be in class." She grumbled as she filled in the dark red lip liner with a similar shade of red lipstick.

"Good. I-I guess I'll see you **when** you show up." Elena stated hesitantly, particularly placing emphasis on the word 'when'.

Using a small makeup square, she carefully removed any stray lipstick that might've escaped from its proper position. She ran her fingers through her hair in order to tame it and return it to its usual state.

"Guess you will."

Elena didn't respond, simply hanging up.

"Finally, she's gone." A sly voice stated from behind her, arms wrapping around Daeva's middle and a head resting on her right shoulder.

In the mirror, Zoey and Daeva were quite the pair.

Both gorgeous and just oozing with sensuality and confidence. Of course, Zoey's was more of the modest kind that came with kindness and favor. While Daeva was more of the 'taking' sort, having zero problem taking what she wanted with little to no regard as to who she hurt in the process.

Zoey was Daeva's… toy of a sorts. Much like Sam, actually. However, while Sam was more of a pity-project on the side, Zoey was… a challenge at the time.

President of the Chess Club and Debate team, she was very… nerdy. In Freshman year, she hid behind bulky sweater vests and unsightly glasses that made her look like a frog. Poor thing had apparently never even seen a straightener before if her fuzzy blonde hair was any indication. However, she was smart. Really smart. In more than just the 'study the books' kinda way. She had something this population lacked.

**Intrigue.**

So, Daeva made it her personal mission to turn Zoey into her own minion of sorts. However, Daeva already had enough of those. She wanted to do something different. Break her. Chisel away at her until she became whatever Daeva wanted her to be. She made her **more.**

_A fuck buddy._

_An accomplice._

_An associate._

_Her eyes and ears._

_Her personal errand girl._

_Her personal assistant._

You should know how this goes.

"Mhmm… you were as amazing as always." Daeva drawled, dark nails tracing patterns onto the girl's arm while her gaze remained locked on their entwined forms.

"Thank you! However, we have 4 minutes to get to class. Shall we?"

Letting out a slight hum in genuine contemplation, Daeva eventually relented. Pushing out of Zoey's hold, Daeva moved closer to the sink. Grabbing her bookbag, she swung it over her shoulder. Albeit, not before checking to make sure she looked perfect.

She did.

Turning to face Zoey, she gave the taller girl a once over, checking for any imperfections.

Short white dress with no sleeves and a nice V-cut. A long-sleeved, somewhat see-through, pink cardigan with white pumps. She looked alluring yet innocent. Exactly how Daeva wanted her.

"What do you want me to do?" Zoey asked of her, already knowing of the thoughts that ran through Daeva's head.

Giving a smirk, Daeva crossed her arms over her chest and took a more dominant stance.

"Find out everything you can on Stefan Salvatore. Verbal and Non-Verbal. I want results typed and emailed to me by 10 o'clock this night. Get me? Then, just do your regular duties of watching over the children. Talk to Angela or Zach if you need help completing your main task."

As soon as Daeva began speaking, Zoey already had out a small black tablet and was typing her words into it quickly. Like said, she was an… assistant of sorts. She was good at following orders and was good at doing **everything in her power** to get results.

It's amazing what people would do for you when pushed **just** enough.

Giving a curt nod, Daeva said, "Good," before walking closer to Zoey.

Grabbing the taller girl by the back of her neck, she pulled her down so that their lips would meet.

The kiss lasted barely 5 seconds, short and fleeting before they parted.

Zoey was dazed and looked at Daeva with an obvious stare of devotion. Giving a patronizing smile, Daeva patted her on the cheek twice before turning on her expensive heel and leaving the bathroom.

It took all of her Freshman Year to break Zoey down in such a way. But, it was worth it.

Daeva owned her **body,** her **mind** , her **soul** , and her **heart**.

**+TiS+**

" **E** veryone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid."

The fledgling looked down at their feet, eyes glassy with tears. However, Daeva was not moved. She did not **care** if she was crying or giving those big puppy-dog eyes. She was in no mood for rebellion, yet here this girl was, testing her patience.

Recap time?

After leaving the bathroom, Daeva went to her first class. History.

There, she was forced to see Miss Elena and Saint Stefan making eyes at each other.

Now, it's not that she was jealous or anything. Even if he was cute, he would only last a week with her at the very most. No, there was another reason that she was so interested in him.

The way he made her feel.

He gave her this feeling of… height. Her skin tingled and lit up, her heartbeat increased and she felt this feeling of breathlessness and even pleasure travel through her body. It was… the **exact** same feeling she had when she was having sex, if you want her to be blunt. (Minus the pleasure of the actual sex act itself, of course.)

She felt rejuvenated and, not to be cliché, free.

Unfortunately, she could only get that feeling from sex. So... it wasn't the most easily flowing thing to have. Not that she couldn't easily get sex, she could. But, she couldn't just feel that way naturally and on her own. So, you can imagine her genuine surprise when being in the same vicinity of this… stranger, caused her to feel something she was basically addicted to at this point.

It intrigued her. **A lot.**

Hence, her demanding that Zoey research him and find out more about him. She needed some kind of explanation for this. Then again, at least it wasn't some 'lovey-dovey' bullshit. That's more Elena's speed.

And after sitting through the 'eye-sex' between Elena and Stefan, she was finally set free and was able to leave the sickening sight. Although, a small part of her did wish that she could stick by Stefan, just to keep the feeling going.

Then, she had some boring class she barely paid attention to which then led to her chemistry class where, towards the end, they had lunch. She went to her usual seat outside, at one of the lunchtables. More specifically, the table underneath this huge tree towards the far side of the school. There, she usually sat with her 'friends' and they discussed everything from schoolwork to the latest news and gossip.

And they weren't just random either. No, she specifically chose people that had 3 specific qualities to make them worth her time.

 **One,** they needed to be attractive. She had both males and females in her nice group of 6, she didn't discriminate with gender. And considering she spent pretty much all her spare time with them during school hours, and even some after hour situations, she had to at least **like** how they looked. If anything, she could just block out their words and focus on their pretty faces. She was an optimist at times.

 **Two,** they needed to have a good reach. Not necessarily popular by any means, no, that's not what she requires. For example, the quiet girl who does everyone's homework gets paid $10 per assignment by dumbasses with too much cash that want to get that 'A' that their parents require. Said dumbasses are feeding this girl cash and are willing to do favors for her… you get the point. Either way, everyone has some level of influence on those around them and can offer Daeva something useful. She just chose the best ones.

 **And three,** be easily corruptible. Now, Zoey? She was a… long-term project. In her boredom, she spent her free-time breaking her down in order to make her moldable. And it was through her long-term efforts that she now has a… slave, of sorts. A loyal pet who does whatever she asks without question. However, that whole ordeal, no matter how great it turned out, would take way too long to do for six people. Hence, her going for the people who are easy to sway. A hand on their thigh and a flutter of her lashes? They were hers.

She tries to make sure that everything around her is perfectly tailored to fit her needs and desires. Of course, she can't go around murdering people… but still. She's easily the most powerful person in the entire school. (Maybe even the entire town if she wants to get ambitious. Which she loves to do.)

However, there were small… issues that needed to be handled every once in a while. After all, if they were gonna be a part of her inner circle, her 'friends' needed to be… perfect. Speaking of which…

Daeva did not look up when all six of them sat down in various places at the table. She could hear the clatter of trays or the crunches of brown bags from those who didn't want to chance the 'lunch'. She received various forms of greeting from them, giving them a simple nod in return. Figuring out she was in a mood, they conversed among themselves.

Long, elegant, manicured nails painted a black color tapped against the table three times in order to gain their attention a minute in. The six of them looked up at her with complete attention, awaiting her words.

Sighing, Daeva let her eyes drift up to meet 12 eager eyes. "Angela, we need to talk. Now." Her words were short and to the point. The other five traded glances before looking to the quietest female of them all.

Angela's eyes were wide, clearly taken off guard. However, once she saw Daeva quickly rising to her feet, she followed dutifully behind her.

Once they were far enough away, Daeva whirled around to face her, face unamused.

"Y-yes, Daeva?" Angela stuttered out, fingering the fabric of her cardigan in her anxiousness.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared down at the shorter girl with barely held-in anger. "Zoey informed me of your little… idea. To, what did she say… oh yes, to bring a new member into our circle. Am I right?"

Angela resembled a deer in the headlights, her doe-like eyes wide with worry and fright. "I-I mean, it's not what y-you think-."

"Are you calling Zoey a liar?" Daeva rebutted, cutting the frightened girl off without care. Angela shook her head quickly, eyes glazing with unshed tears.

"No! I-I'm not. I just thought that we could use another, uh, person to help us with gathering blackmail and such. That's all, ma'am." The last part came out in a squeak before she quickly looked down in a submissive position.

Closing her eyes in annoyance, Daeva took deep breaths to keep her cool and not go off on the girl. Would draw too much attention. After releasing her final deep breath, she let her eyes open. Looking at the younger girl in front of her, she felt an emotion resembling faintly of pity pass through her before stomping it out after a second.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." She started, feigning acceptance and even understanding. Angela peered up at her hopefully. However, Daeva's expression twisted into a scowl and her gaze sharpened. "It's just that yours is stupid."

Angela didn't allow tears to fall, simply taking in her words as truth.

Daeva went to walk away, done with her 'punishment' for her act of disobedience. However, quiet sniffles reached her ears causing her to stop in place. Clenching her teeth, Daeva sighed as a feeling of guilt poked her in the side. Tilting her head to the side in thought, Daeva eventually heeded her conscious and turned back to Angela. The girl's shoulders were shaking with barely held-in sobs.

Daeva could be quite threatening when the need arose.

"Angela."

Said girl wiped away any traces of tears before turning to face her, eyes red and face a nice shade of red to match.

"Yes, Daeva?"

Stepping closer to her, Daeva could see her growing dread as she wondered whether or not she would get yelled at again. Stepping until they were little a few inches apart, Daeva placed two fingers under her chin to tilt her head up. Leaning down, she let her lips meet Angela's in a deep kiss.

The younger girl's eyes drifted closed and her hands went to Daeva's arms for balance. However, Daeva pulled away far too soon for Angela's liking if the small whimper she made was any inclination. A small smirk toyed on Daeva's lips before she let her next words carry just the right amount of guilt and adoration.

"Angela, my dear… why must you make me scold you? You know I hate doing that. Next time, come to me if you have something to suggest. Alright? I don't want to hear about you or anyone whispering among yourselves like you have something to hide. You're all mine, do you understand? I want you all to be happy. However, don't keep secrets from me. Understand?"

Angela quickly nodded, eyes flickering to Daeva's lips a few time as she was talking. "Yes, I understand. I-I'll tell the others too!"

Daeva patted her head with a smile. "Good girl. Off you go!"

Hesitating for a few seconds, Angela kinda flailed around for a bit before leaning up and placing a kiss on Daeva's cheek. Quickly moving away towards the others, Daeva could hear her giggles.

A genuine smile reached her lips. Biting said lip, she took a few seconds to compose herself before she glanced behind her. She could see Angela animatedly talking to the others, following Daeva's orders as it seemed. The sight made the strangest of warmth's blossom in her chest. Hand going to cover that area, her smile faded into a small frown.

_You care about them… more than you should. Will they become part of your 5? Oh, sorry, 3?_

Clenching her teeth at the sarcastic way in which her mind was speaking, she pushed away those thoughts. She did **not** want to care. And if she was beginning to? Oh well, she would have 9 to care for instead of the... 3 she has now.

Shaking her head to expel those thoughts, she began making her way back to them.

 _It wouldn't be_ _**that** _ _bad._

**+TVD+**

_**Why the fuck am I here again?** _

Steely hazel eyes flickered to the blonde at her side currently yammering on about something or another. _Oh, right. Because of Caroline – Fucking – Forbes._ Daeva managed to avoid her clutches before and was able to avoid a 'hang-out' session with Elena and Bonnie. However, this time? She was not so lucky.

Caroline managed to somehow find her after school and managed to somehow talk her into hanging out with the _Golden Trio_ at the grill. Of course, she went home and changed clothes and redid her makeup because… if she was going to be forced to hang out with Miss Perfect and Miss Judgey, she was gonna look fucking hot, okay? She had a reputation to uphold, after all.

So, that was what led to her sitting here at a table with Caroline, Saint Elena, and Judgey.

Daeva picked up her glass of sweet tea, taking a sip of it while eyeing her younger sister with barely restrained distaste. Placing down the glass, she licked her lips quickly in order to remove any excess. With an inaudible sigh, she allowed herself to tune back into the conversation.

"-omet is a sign of impending doom." _Judgey._ "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Even though she would never admit it for as long as she lived and breathed, Daeva was a **bit** interested in what she was saying. She's always had an interest in legends and 'signs'. Somehow she'd missed this little tidbit and, if she were any other person, she would ask Bonnie more about it.

She wasn't.

Caroline, on the other hand, seemed extremely disinterested.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. And then what?" Caroline seemingly dismisses Bonnie before turning her attention to Elena. _Poor girl,_ Daeva thought to herself, distracted somewhat by an attractive male that just walked by.

"So then nothing." Elena stated, blunt.

Caroline didn't buy it while Daeva simply threw her sister a displeased look. "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena insisted once more.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends and family, okay? You're supposed to share the smut."

"Actually," Daeva started, speaking up for the first time since they all met up. "while I may be displeased by Elena's prudeness, I would prefer to **not** throw up everything in my stomach due to hearing about any of my sister's… adventures."

Elena was annoyed in the beginning however, by the end of Daeva's 'mini-rant', she'd tossed her sister a grateful smile.

However, Caroline Forbes would not be shaken off so easily.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay? It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

 _Depends on the person and everything but mostly? Yeah, It's pretty easy._ Daeva thought idly, with a shrug and small nod when Elena's eyes flickered to her for a split second.

"Profound." Elena stated in a deadpan tone. However, Caroline's words obviously stuck with her. Rising to her feet, all three seated girls straighten up a bit.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked in confusion, eyeing her friend as if she was gonna form two heads and start dancing around.

"Caroline's right." Cue eyebrow raise from Daeva as interest blooms. "It is easy, If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

With a loud and purposely obnoxious groan, Daeva downed the last of her tea before standing. At seeing three pairs of eyes stare at her in confusion, she gave a lazy smirk.

"What?" She grabbed her purse, tossing it over her shoulder. "You can't expect me to just sit here twiddling my thumbs. No, no, no, no, I just **have** to see how this all goes. Horribly, I'm betting. Should be hilarious."

At Elena's glare, Daeva wiggled her fingers in goodbye to the two girls before turning to her sister with an expectant look.

"Shall we, sister?"

**+TiS+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo? What did ya think? I know I'm having you learn new info basically every chapter and this chapter may have really expanded your perception on Daeva. After all, we all knew she was cunning and intelligent. However, did you know she was THIS calculated? I'm excited to hear your thoughts on everything and for you all to see the next chapter. Let's just say that we get to meet everyone's favorite bad boy~ And I think you'll all love it!
> 
> So, here is the [poll](https://linkto.run/p/NI4653JE) to vote on who you want Daeva to end up with. And yes, I know I took Caroline out of it and I'm sorry. But, you can still enjoy their friendship! Also, who knows? As things go on, I may add her back if I can see it being a real possibility. Who knows? Also, remember that you can vote in the poll once a day so if you really want her to be with someone, you can vote every single day. And there is an 'Other' option there where you can vote for your own custom character for her to be with - just in case I missed someone you want her to be with. 
> 
> Also, this chapter in particular is why I have voting options for her to be in a relationship with multiple characters at a time. She's good at juggling multiple people as you can see, haha. Anywho, I won't hold you guys up! I hope you have a good day and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye~


	4. Narcissistic Cannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeva loves pretty things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... sorry for the late upload of... anything. To be fair, school has lowkey or maybe highkey been kicking my ass. So, I find myself unable to write and focus as much as I need to which I very much apologize for. But, I do promise I'll be around more! I'll just have to upload a chapter every 2 weeks instead of just every week. Which I think is still reasonable enough!
> 
> Anywho, my apologies aside, for news about the poll. I've noticed how comically large it is and I want to apologize for that, hehe. So, I decided to do all of a favor and make the list a bit smaller so that you won't have literally 22 options to chose from because jeez. And considering this is kind of a small breath of life being given to this story, I created a new poll! Here it [is](https://linkto.run/p/B301W25F). Now, I was able to cut it in half when I started being more honest with myself.
> 
> 1.) Am I capable of making the relationship realistic?
> 
> 2.) Are they compatible in some way?
> 
> 3.) Will the character be damaged from a relationship with Daeva?
> 
> For example, a crap ton of you wanted Daeva to be with Rebekah when I partly put her as a filler. Everything about her being an Original aside, Rebekah is wayyy too sensitive and idealistic for Daeva. I can see Daeva finding her annoying - pretty face aside. And Rebekah wouldn't be able to handle her. Point blank. So, I went through each listing and asked those questions for all of the characters and cut the list in half. I did offer an option for you to tell me any other pairings you wanna see. 
> 
> Wow, I've gone on for a while. I'm gonna let you go ahead and let you enjoy the reading, haha. Dysfunctional Gamer is getting updated next for those of you who are interested in my other story.

" **Okay, my lovely sister, we're just gonna knock on the door. Then, when it's opened, you'll walk in there and seduce Stefan."**

" **Daeva!"**

" **No, let me finish. Then, once you've been thoroughly ravished, you'll feel much better about life and will become a better and happier person overall."**

" **DAEVA!"**

" **Okay, okay, geez. I feel like you're going to make me burst an eardrum or something."**

The sisters walked towards the front door, each with varying expressions and demeanors.

Little Elena was a bright red, approaching the door meekly and nervously, the confidence leaving her as she realized what exactly it was that she was walking into.

On the other hand, Daeva was completely expressionless apart from the small smirk she had on her face considering the fun she'd had teasing Elena.

Daeva always was the brave one.

Daeva nodded in approval when she saw the luxurious house. Stopping at the front door, the sisters looked at each other expectantly

"Well?" Daeva started, motioning from Elena to the door as if questioning her sister's mental capacity considering she **clearly** wasn't understanding the simple purpose of a door... which you were supposed to knock on.

Elena gave Daeva a wide-eyed look. "Maybe this isn't the best idea. Maybe I should just wait and speak to him some other-."

***Knock! Knock!***

"-time." Elena finished quietly, nervous energy bubbling inside of her.

Daeva was prepared to scold her sister for being a coward when the door swung open, seemingly on its own.

The two girls stared into the house with varying looks of confusion. However, barely ten seconds passed before both girls entered the house.

"Stefan? Stefan?!"

Mentally cursing her sister for being so loud, Daeva proceeded to question any deity listening for answers as to why she had to get stuck with Elena Gilbert as her sister.

_Obviously she's never seen any sort of horror movie whatsoever considering she is literally going down the checklist of: Dumb bimbo who gets herself killed in the beginning of the movie before the main cast is introduced._

While Daeva was internally complaining, Elena continued calling out for Stefan. And it what while **this** was happening that, out of nowhere, a crow flew into the house through the open door. The two girls ducked, Daeva cursing under her breath at the sudden appearance of the bird.

When the girls rose, Elena was facing the door and Daeva was facing the inside of the house. So, she got the first look at the sudden arrival and...

_Oh... my... clit..._

He was, without a doubt, the sexiest... thing she'd ever seen. Why thing? He could **not** be human - such beauty doesn't exist. And he **had** to be related to Stefan, she got the same feeling from Stefan as she did from him.

_Talk about good genes..._

Icy blue eyes that twinkled with mirth, light skin that would look so pretty with teeth marks embedded in them. Angular nose and pretty pink lips she wanted to nibble on till they were a pretty red color.

Her eyes wandered down to his chest where she could see beautifully sculpted abs and arms. Oh, she would love to dig her nails into his beautiful skin and watch it tear. Oh, he would be so beautiful...

Daeva was practically lustful by the time her sister turned around, giving a dramatic gasp that fit the situation oddly enough.

"I... I'm sorry for barging in-"

"I'm not."

Daeva felt her twin's skinny elbow poke into her ribs harshly but was barely fazed, instead choosing to visualize licking the alphabet onto this man's skin. And by the expression on his face, he looked like he could literally **see** everything she was thinking. And from the way his gaze moved from her see-through tights to her torn shorts to her bare stomach where her ruby piercing was all the way to her leather-clad breasts before resting on her face... she couldn't help but straighten a little.

Daeva had never wanted/wished for her sister to die so **much** , until that very moment. Because despite the fact that she was never shy in her sexual prowess, something about jumping on top of this nameless man and fucking his brains out on the floor in front of her sister seemed... wrong. So, she held herself back... barely.

And while she was thinking these naughty thoughts, Elena was trying to explain both of them being there. "The door was... open." Her voice fell at the last word as she realized the door was now closed.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." The god, now named Damon, responded. _Damon,_  she practically purred the name inside of her mind and was delightfully pleased with how it flowed

Damon's eyes, which had been locked on her most of the time, seemed to almost glow as he approached her. Daeva straightened as he grew closer, unconsciously licking her darkened lips. His eyes seemed to follow her movement with stunning intensity before he managed to bring them to meet her own green ones.

His right hand grabbed at her left and she felt this feeling of energy pass between them. She had to resist the jump him then and there, wanting nothing more than to then to take him... or have him take her. She didn't care for specifics.

His eyes seemed darker as he brought her hand to his mouth, lips pressing against the back of her hand in a lingering kiss.

"And who may you be?"

"Daeva."

"Daeva." He tested the word on his tongue, her name having never sounded better. "It is **truly** a pleasure to meet you." He drawled, lips pulling up into a smirk that seemed natural on his face, unlike some other boys Daeva's age. When they did it, it seemed almost like little boys playing dress up in their father's wardrobe.

"Oh, honey, the pleasure is all **mine.** " The looks they traded made it quite obvious what both of them were thinking. But, it was like a game. Who would give in first? And despite the fact that she felt high just being **around** this guy (And Stefan but, let's be real here. He belongs to Elena and despite it being a tragedy considering how gorgeous he is, she'll give him to her. She'll take this one.), she really hated losing so... she'd hold back, regretfully.

So, that in mind, she was for once grateful for her sister interrupting her... just this once.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

Slowly, almost regretfully, Damon moved his eyes from Daeva to Elena. "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

The two girls traded looks, both with meaning.

Daeva: 'I-want-him'.

Elena: 'Please-don't'

Daeva: 'Too-late'

Daeva happily followed Damon, Elena trailing behind with a worried expression.

However, both girls seemed to forget whatever mini-discussion they had in favor of looking around with wide eyes at the room in front of them. Daeva let out a low whistle in appreciation, eyes wandering all over the room.

"Wow. This is your living room?"

Damon shrugged off their awe, looking almost bored as he glanced around. "Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He then turned to face them, eyes lingering on Daeva for a second too long before turning to Elena.

"I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." His words seemed sympathetic and worried about his brother, seemingly relieved for him to have found someone new. However, Daeva is the Queen of bullshitting and lying. And Damon? Oh, she could clearly see the glee he took in ruining Stefan's happiness, it was something she could relate to.

And in seeing the disheartened expression on Elena's face, she felt her interest in Damon (not his pretty body) grow exponentially.

"The last one?"

"Yeah, Katherine. His girlfriend?" His face then seemed to fall as he took on a 'sympathetic' expression. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." Personally, Daeva didn't get why Elena looked so bothered by Stefan having had another girlfriend. Like... look at him. There's no way he hadn't had another girlfriend before her. She's had other boyfriends and Daeva would bet anything that she hadn't gone over **all** of **her** ex-boyfriends.

Just seemed a little petty to her.

Then again, it wasn't really her business and she was getting bored standing around. Then again, she did have a nice view...

She was brought from her internal mini-rant by a, "Hello, Stefan." coming from Damon as he stared behind them with this smug look in his eye. _Why is he so damn attractive to me?_

Turning with Elena, both girls looked at Stefan as he stood there, giving Damon this... look. And oh boy, if looks could kill... Damon would be a pile of ash on the floor at that point.

"Elena, Daeva. I didn't know you were both coming over." He didn't spare them both a glance, his glare set on Damon. While Elena recoiled at his cold tone, Daeva was watching the stare-off between Damon and Stefan with a pleased smirk and an interest in what could potentially be an **amazing** fight.

Meanwhile, Elena was clueless to all of this, floundering for words as she tried to explain their sudden appearance to Stefan. "I know, I should have called. I just..."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're both welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

Daeva snickered slightly, eyes flickering back and forth between the brothers as her sister elbowed her once more.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Daeva. It was nice to see you both."

Elena took the opening from Stefan to get away as fast as she could, gripping Daeva's arm as she dragged her along and Daeva couldn't help but internally pout as she was being removed from the room. She wanted to see a fight, dammit!

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice meeting you, Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Elena." Before his eyes moved to Daeva and, once again, the tension seemed to build between the two of them as identical smirks appeared on both of their faces. It seems they were both aware of the game and both didn't want to lose.

"And it was a true **pleasure** to meet you, Daeva."

"You haven't felt true **pleasure** , Damon. Not yet." There was a promise in her voice and the widening of Damon's smirk told her that he was well aware of her promise.

"And I suppose you'll be helping me with that?"

"In your wildest and darkest of dreams."

"Daeva!"

"Damon."

The two darker siblings removed their eyes from each other, having unknowingly been moving towards each other while making their promises. Stefan looked furious, eyes daring Damon to take another step towards her. Meanwhile, Elena looked a mix between disgusted and annoyed. _Such a prude, that one,_ Daeva idly thought as she was tugged away from Damon.

"Stefan... Stefan?" Elena called out to Stefan, eyeing him worriedly when he didn't move from his position, thus blocking their way. And it wasn't until his name was called the second time that he moved out of the way to allow them to pass.

Daeva glanced back at Damon once more as she was tugged away. He gave her a wink and she blew him a kiss in return, Elena nearly ripped her arm off in her haste to escape.

**+TiS+**

" **Oh, you should've seen him, Zoey. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome..."**

Her voice trailed off in thought, a naughty smirk appearing.

"And the man has a jawline for **days.** "

Zoey laughed a little, taking a sip of her tea before responding.

"I'm presuming you want him to be yours?"

Daeva didn't respond, eyes flickering over to their waitress who appeared confused by... well... everything. Returning her gaze to a patient Zoey, Daeva gave her a somewhat smug look.

"Oh, he already is."

At her last foreboding statement, the waitress arrived with her food. (Zoey having eaten earlier and only taking tea, at Daeva's suggestion.) She placed it down, giving a smile that grated on Daeva's nerves for one reason or another. "I-I know that you asked for no tomatoes but I forgot to write that down so... sorry." The mischievous look in her eye suggested she remembered but went ahead and didn't tell the chef regardless.

She was young, maybe 15 or 16. First job, obviously. And she clearly had no idea about who she was messing with.

The smile that had been on Daeva's face had all but vanished, a scowl taking over. But, glancing over at the pleading expression on Zoey's face, she pasted on a fake smile.

"I would take seconds out of my very tight schedule to insult you. But sorry, hun. You're not worth the air. Get this out of my sight. Now. **"**

Her words were said in a very light tone, almost casual as if she was talking about the weather. But the cruel glint in her eye and the near disgust in her tone was enough to reveal the nastiness behind the statement if the words themselves for whatever reason didn't tip you off.

The girl seemed visibly rattled, a look of shock on her face before hurt flooded her features. She stuttered out on apology before grabbing Daeva's salad and quickly moving back to the kitchen.

Feeling better, Daeva took another sip of her tea before noticing the conflicted expression on Zoey's face. She let out a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Speak. What is it, Zoey?"

Clearing her throat, Zoey took the time to carefully pick her words before speaking.

"Did you have to be so... rough on her? She didn't mean any harm by it, surely."

Daeva arched an eyebrow. "You know I'm allergic to tomatoes. And considering how small these tomatoes are, if I hadn't have been paying attention I could've eaten one. Then I could die. I think you understand why I'm a bit... 'rough' on the girl, yes?"

Zoey nodded, face still a bit conflicted. "I know, it's just..."

"She's your younger sister. It's only in your nature to want to protect her. From me in this case. But, I already made a promise to you: I won't touch a hair on her head. Or make someone else do it. But, such insolence **won't** be tolerated... you understand, yes?"

Zoey nodded, head bowed in submission. "I understand. I'll talk to her."

Daeva nodded, pleased. "Good." She tossed down a $20 bill before standing. "Come on. Let's get you home."

**+TiS+**

**D** aeva tossed and turned in her bed, shifting near constantly with an uncomfortable expression on her face. Letting out a groan of annoyance, the red-head sat up in her bed with a look of exasperation on her face.

_Why can't I sleep?_

Thinking for a few moments, she pushed away her blankets before standing up. She shivered slightly, immediately missing her bed. And considering she only wore her panties and a baggy black sweater with an ironically placed smiley face on it? She was freezing at this point.

But, she had an idea.

Half walking/Half jogging to her door, she slipped out of her room. In the hallway, she quietly moved over to another door a little down the hall. Turning the door knob, she silently entered the room before closing the door behind her.

Maneuvering around the random piles of clothes, she managed to make it over to the bed with minimal noise. Lifting up the blanket on the right side, she slowly slid in. The movement made the person in the bed shift around from the disturbance and she could feel eyes on her as she made herself comfortable on her side.

"Daeva?"

"Hey, little brother. Of course it's me. Any other red heads sneaking into your bed at night that I should know about?"

Jeremy moved around more, adjusting to the loss of some of his covers and instead choosing to snuggle closer to her. "You do know that it's 2 in the morning, right?" His voice didn't sound tired.

"Mhmm."

"And you do know that Elena isn't going to approve with her being Elena, right?"

"Mhmm."

…

"Alright, then."

She felt his arms wrap around her and let herself turn around so that she could rest her head on his chest.

"Nightmare?" He asked suddenly.

"No. Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Yeah."

"About Vicki?"

"Yeah..."

"Mhmm."

Nothing else was said and Daeva didn't even comment when he tightened his grip on her. And soon enough, the tired teens went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Lemme know in the comments down below and don't forget to vote in the poll!


	5. Who are you, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeva really likes sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies and welcome back to the latest chapter of Tangled in Strings. I feel like I literally just uploaded a new chapter to this but oh well, I have quite a few of these already written and edited (to the best of my ability) and they are really just WAITING to be posted. All very exciting indeed. Also, to go over some new news, I have changed up the formatting of these beginning and endnotes so that all the links are neatly added at the end rather than shoved in randomly, I personally think it looks better. Also, on a different note, I created a Ko-fi page! I know, right? Exciting! 
> 
> I was originally gonna just link it in the endnotes and just see who mentions it first BUT, I thought it better to formally announce it here. It's basically like a tip jar. If you really like a chapter, support the story, or just wanna support me, you can donate $3. It's not required at all, it's really just an optional thing I saw floating around on a couple of other stories that I thought was super cool, especially since I've been writing more lately.
> 
> But, I won't bring it up again so don't worry about me plugging it every chapter. I'll just have it linked at the bottom of my endnotes with the rest of my links to Pinterest and the poll and you can do whatever you want~
> 
> Anywho, that's enough of me chattering. I'll let you go ahead and get to reading!

**+TiS+**

_**Name:** Stefan Salvatore_

_**Age:** 17_

_**Personality:** Quiet and observative. But, very polite to everyone he's been seen talking to and has the words 'gentleman' scribbled all over him. He hasn't shown any signs of aggression apart from the moments you informed me of in regards to Elena. _

_Speaking of Elena, he has been seen staring at her and appears to have an indescribable interest in her. Reason? Unknown. You would assume it to be her looks but plenty of other girls who are as or more attractive than Elena have tried for his attention and he has politely ignored them or turned them down._

_**Family:** _

_\- Zach Salvatore – Uncle_

_\- Damon Salvatore – Brother_

_\- Elena Gilbert – Love Interest_

_**Extra:** Unknown. No social media. Records. Nothing._

Daeva's eyes narrowed as she took in the dauntingly small amount of information on her newest fascination: Stefan Salvatore. She'd asked Zoey to get information on him but she was only able to get surface level details that could easily have been fake.

But, it didn't anger her. Irritation? Yes. Anger? No. Instead, it only made her fascination with him grow. What teen in the modern world didn't have social media? No facebook, really? She'd even take a Myspace page, at this point. But, no. Nothing. And what **really** bothered her? Him having no past records. No school records, even. As a matter of fact, how did he even get into the school in the first place without records?

Daeva must've been staring at the email for a while as she felt the figure beside her shift. She couldn't stop the small smirk from appearing as his muscular arm tightened around her hip.

"About time you awoke, sleeping beauty. Was afraid I'd have to kiss you to wake you up." She drawled as she clicked out of the increasingly irritating email without replying. She heard him groan before a light kiss was placed on her hip.

"I think a kiss would be nothing compared to what we've already done." James muttered gruffly, voice rough from sleep.

Daeva's eyes drifted off to the side as she considered what transpired earlier that morning.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

_It took a few minutes of impatience but eventually, the front door opened. This revealed a messy haired and shirtless James who'd only had time to put on a pair of un-fastened jeans. His eyes seemed to be half-closed... and it took him a moment to comprehend the situation. But, when he figured it out, he seemed to be just a little bit more awake._

_"Daeva?"_

_"The one and only." She said easily, standing in front of him dressed in nothing but the sweater and underwear, barefoot._

_Her wide-awake appearance only made him more confused, even though he didn't show it apart from more than a blink after she spoke._

_"What are you doing here? It's, like, 4 in the morning, Daeva." He'd informed, leaning against the doorway as he rubbed at his eyes._

_Daeva hummed at his response, clearly having expected it. "Well, I thought it was pretty obvious..." James brought his eyes to hers, eyebrow cocked in his only display of confusion._

_Lips upturning into a smirk, she began walking forward. James' eyes widened minutely and he began moving backward as she backed him back into his house._

_"I want to fuck." James' eyes seemed to fully widen at her easy words, flinching a little as the door closed behind her._

_"I can't sleep, not even with Jeremy." She'd said, keeping her eyes locked on his as she continued pressing him backward._

_"My brain seems full yet my body feels empty as if I haven't eaten in days." She drawled, eyes almost seeming to glow in the dim lighting. James seemed almost entranced, continuously moving backward until his back met the staircase nearly making him fall._

_"And I know **just** the thing to make me feel better." She nearly purred, hands placed almost daintily on his bare chest. Her fingers traced the pattern of his abs carefully, eyes hungry._

_She rose up on her tiptoes, lips brushing against the lobe of his ear._

_**"You."** _

Then, he'd proceeded to lift her into his arms bridal style and carry her to his bedroom. There, they proceeded to have sex for almost 2 hours before they both passed out. Daeva woke up 6 hours later as happy as could be, feeling all energized and just... happy.

She felt James' lips press onto her bare shoulder.

"You're thinking again."

She found herself snorting, a small smile appearing on her face regardless. "Well, one of us has to." She rebutted, glancing down at him.

He stared at her for a long moment.

"Harsh." He finally said and she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.

"Harsh but true." She corrected, nudging him slightly. James nodded, rolling his eyes good-naturedly before looking over at the alarm clock.

"It's 12:06. Fuck, I have to be at work in half an hour." James mumbled, leaning forward to kiss her. But, he was stopped by Daeva's finger. Making a confused sound, he stared up at her.

"I am **not** kissing you with morning breath." Daeva supplied, much to James' chagrin. But, he knew to not go against her words and moved off the bed, unable to help his response.

"You seemed to have no problem making out with me a couple of hours ago."

Daeva's eyes narrowed only slightly. "I was horny and verging on desperate. I would've fucked Tanner if I had to."

His responding snort made her irritation spike.

James Ivens. The most... difficult of her minions. Sure, you'd think he'd be easy to control, being a quote-unquote meathead jock. Very strong and violent, but lacks a brain. However, while recruiting him, she discovered that he does have **some** brains. The brunt of it being his instincts, which were especially good.

Not really good for her, of course.

Sure, Daeva could lie as easily as breathing. She had no problem manipulating who she needed in order to get what she wanted. Best part? She has no conscience, not really. So, using sex, blackmail, lies, or - on rare occasions - violence to get what she desired was easy. And she had a good little thing going.

At school, she was desired. She was beautiful and had an almost mysterious presence in the school. She stuck to her close group of 'friends' and, in rare cases, her sister and brother. Daeva frequented parties and was open with her sexual desire. Too elegant and picky for a 'Whore' but not prudish enough to be called 'Innocent'. It was a line she walked with pride and ease.

Outside of school, she was known to be a bit of a... bitch. She didn't care much for social standards and norms. She was very open with her sexuality and had no problem flaunting her body in a decidedly 'scandalous' manner according to the older generation. She was considered a 'Heathen' by them but... Daeva didn't really care. They meant nothing to her. Why should she even attempt to change for them? But, that's a rant for another time.

Where does James come into this? Well, Daeva always felt he knew too much about her. Whether it was his previous wariness of her or his desire to question her. It was as if he was some kind of hunter trying to lure her out in the open. The real her, that is. Sure, her slaves had gotten to see her at some of her darkest points but they didn't see **everything.** But James? It felt like he could see right through her.

It was... odd.

Yet, it was never much of an issue. He still beat up and took care of whoever she needed him to. He still followed her words without hesitation. He still served as a good lay when she needed it. But, it was at times like **this** that his... spirit annoyed her. Despite her attempt to smother it, he still managed to have comments like that. Where he would question her or tease her or show some type of spunk that she did not want him to have.

For a quiet man, he definitely had a lot to say.

Deciding to ignore James as he got dressed, Daeva logged out of her email after being sure to delete any history involving her. (Including saved passwords.) Even if she trusted her 6 quite a bit, she was still a paranoid person at heart. You can never be too safe.

Putting James' tablet aside, as well as her phone, she proceeded to lean back calmly as she watched James.

Her eyes ran over the lines and curves of his bare torso as he searched for a clean shirt. Daeva bit her lip as she took in the various scars from previous fights that'd left their toll on his body. But, she would be lying if she said that her eyes **didn't** linger on the fresh scratches and bite marks on his body. It brought her a small amount of pleasure to see her marks on someone else.

Although to be fair, she'd marked all of her slaves in one way or another.

Having unfortunately found a shirt, James had turned to face her but paused at her staring at him with lustful eyes. Giving a small smirk, he moved back over to the bed before kneeling on it. Crawling to her awaiting form, he stopped a few inches away.

Knuckles brushing against her cheek, he didn't do anything else other than stare at her with this strange glint in his eye that Daeva couldn't quite place. Usually, Daeva wouldn't allow her slaves to touch her so casually BUT she was admittedly curious as to where he was going with this.

After a long minute, James finally leaned forward and closed the space between them. Both of their eyes fluttered shut as they lost themselves in each other. Daeva's arms curled around his neck to tug him closer while James' arms encircled around her waist.

Unfortunately, it all ended far too soon as James pulled away. Resting his forehead against hers, they both took a moment to breathe.

"If I don't leave now... I'm not gonna let either of us leave this bed until you can't walk straight." His words dripped with sincerity and his eyes were dark with lust.

Daeva's lips upturned at that, her head tilting to the right a little as she studied him.

"Is that a promise?"

Growling a little, he forced himself to pull away from her. This caused Daeva to pout a little.

"You're gonna be the death of me one day." James admitted with a sigh as he tied his shoes.

"And what a blissful death it'll be." Daeva drawled, eyes on her nails almost lazily.

Shaking his head, James didn't give a response before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Daeva's eyes flickered to the closed door, unable to help the small laugh.

_I love being me._

Sadly, all good things couldn't last forever.

Her small smile faded, instead twisting into a frown. Eyes flickering down to her discarded phone, she briefly considered just pretending that she hadn't seen anything. Maybe saying that her phone died or something like that. But, she knew that it wouldn't do her any good. She was too smart. Too observant. She'd never let her phone die. And she never turned it off either, in case of emergencies and all.

Sighing, she picked up the phone, pressing the power button as she did so. She almost lazily strolled through her messages before stopping on the last one sent.

**U r coming 2 town square 2 pass out pamphlets w/ lena. Think of it like punishment 4 going AWOL on us. K? B there in 15. i'll owe u 1.**

Narrowing her eyes a little at the text from Caroline, her eyes flickered to the time stamp on the message before then moving to the actual time.

_10 minutes, huh?_

Her lips quirked up into a smirk as she briefly considered not showing up. Sure, she'd probably be given a lecture but she'd end up being forgiven anyway. But, she shook that increasingly pleasing option away best she could.

"Best not upset the wife." She drawled before turning off her phone. _But she owes me._

**+TiS+**

_Should've just taken the lecture,_ Daeva admitted to herself with a scowl.

She was currently with Elena and Bonnie, handing out pamphlets to boring-looking people. Why was she so annoyed other than the obvious?

Well, it can all be summed up in one little word: Bonnie.

Caroline, **interestingly enough** , didn't mention the fact that she'd be passing out pamphlets for some dumb comet with Elena **and** Bonnie. Then again, Caroline must've known that she wouldn't have come if she'd know. Daeva would be impressed if she wasn't so annoyed at having to be there in the first place.

"He didn't call, huh?"

Oh yeah. She also had to listen to dumb and dumber discuss dumber's relationship issues. Ugh. Before, she didn't mind hearing about it because it gave insight to Stefan and because it was like watching a television program. Soap Opra-esc, of course. But, it isn't fun anymore. It's getting stupid.

_Honestly, it's not difficult. Stefan, for whatever reason (Trying not to judge him too much for that), is interested in Elena. Elena is, understandably so, interested in Stefan. So... what's with the discussion? Just get together and stop all of this 'Will they?' 'Won't they?' bullshit. It's so needless, at this point. What's even the conflict here?_

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena lamented, both girls not even passing out the pamphlets anymore. Daeva glanced up at the pair from her phone, having already given up on the whole 'assignment' from the first pamphlet she gave out. She didn't do this kind of thing. She had people for this.

"Who is?" Bonnie retorted.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena admitted.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. But, by this point, Daeva's attention was on a certain blonde all the way across town square.

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons you can't."

And Daeva was done.

"Well, this conversation is just... riveting, really." Daeva loudly said, drawing the two girl's eyes to her figure. Daeva tucked her phone into her pocket as she stepped in between the girls. "But, I honestly don't care and have much better things to be doing. Like, for example, cashing in a favor. And uh, Elena?"

Hazel eyes met chocolate brown.

"Just a tip for when you and Stefan get married... don't invite me. I mean, I'm saying this for your benefit, not mine." Daeva's words were biting as she took out some of her frustrations out on her 'twin'. "It'll ruin your big day if I come. I mean, I'll show up and look so much better than you. It'd be an embarrassment for us both, you see." She said all of this with a bright smile, fake but bright. And she knew her words had the correct response when Elena stared at her stupefied while she could also feel Bonnie's eyes burn into the back of her head.

She was pleased.

Shoving the pamphlets into Bonnie's arms without sparing said girl a glance, Daeva gave Elena a wink before sauntering off in the direction of a still-looking Caroline Forbes.

_Petty but all so satisfying._

But, the closer she got to Caroline, the more a pit of dread began to burrow itself into her stomach. Unconsciously, she began walking a bit faster.

"Caroline?"

Calling the girl's name seemed to snap her out of whatever thought she'd been in. Turning to Daeva, Caroline seemed back to normal when she greeted her with a bright smile.

"Daeva! I'm honestly surprised you showed up. I thought you would've just blown me off or something."

"Of course I would show up, you're my wife. I mean, I'm a bit late because I had to drop by the house and pick up clothes but still. And besides, if I didn't you'd probably lecture me for a good hour." Caroline's mock-offended expression made Daeva laugh, Caroline unable to keep it up for long before she laughed with her.

"Aww, you know me so well!" Caroline teased.

But, Daeva didn't allow herself to get distracted from asking the blaring question that'd been bothering her.

"So... what was up with the whole 'frozen' thing that just happened?" Daeva flat-out asked, hands going into her pockets as she watched Caroline's expression carefully.

Caroline appeared taken aback by the sudden change of subject. "Oh, it's nothing really!" At Daeva's unimpressed look, she gave a small sigh of defeat. "Okay, fine. Just stop giving me that look! You remember that guy from the Grill that I told you about?" At Daeva's nod, she quickly continued. "Well, I thought that I saw him but..." Her words came to a pause as she thought about it.

"He was just gone. I mean, I started walking towards him but he just... vanished. It was weird. I've never imagined a guy like that. He was so... real."

Daeva's eyebrows were furrowed as she swirled the blonde's words around in her head. She'd never really seen Caroline this confused. Especially over a guy. And she didn't have any answers for her so... she did the next best thing.

"Well, I think it's all pretty obvious." Daeva announced, clapping her hands. Caroline looked back at her, expression intrigued as she silently urged her to continue. Daeva leaned forward a little as if telling a secret.

"You're completely crazy."

"Daeva!"

Daeva laughed as Caroline smacked her arm, not even flinching as the blonde pouted. She continued. "You've obviously got the hots for this guy and you're simply imagining what could've been. Now, just move on and if you see him again? Go for it. There. Problem solved."

Caroline giggled a little but seemed noticeably happier. "Thanks, Dae."

Giving a mocking bow, Daeva brought Caroline's hand up to her lips to leave a small kiss. "It was a pleasure, Ms. Forbes... Then again, you're already aware of the **pleasure** part, right?"

She took probably far too much delight in seeing Caroline turn a bright shade of pink.

"Dae! Y-you promised to never bring it up again!" Caroline exclaimed in a flustered manner whilst Daeva laughed. In spite, Caroline 'humphed' before turning on her heel and marching away from the amused redhead.

When Daeva was sure that Caroline was far enough away, her laugh stopped almost immediately. Rising from her slightly hunched position due to her 'laughter', Daeva's expression became serious.

Even though she'd teased Caroline about being crazy and missing out... the pit of dread had yet to dissipate. She couldn't put her finger on why. It's just that her instincts were trying to tell her something and it irked her a little that she couldn't figure out exactly what.

Hell, even seeing Caroline get all flustered refused to budge the pit inside of her. All she knew was that something was... wrong. Or that something was gonna go wrong. She just didn't know what.

And it drove her crazy.

Schooling her serious expression into something more neutral and open, she then proceeded to walk after the still fuming blonde. She had to go placate her **and** she had a favor to cash in on.

**+TiS+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I mean - yeah, it was a bit shorter and not a whole lot technically happened. BUT, I feel like it needed to be written and it felt weird to end it anywhere else. And besides, this chapter was important as it:
> 
> 1.) Properly introduced one of Daeva's slaves, James. (You will eventually meet all of them and they all will be prevalent in the story)
> 
> 2.) Gave some insight into Daeva's thought process and it showed how she deals with any type of 'insolence'.
> 
> 3.) Gave more information into how her relationship with her slaves works.
> 
> 4.) Showed off her Insomnia.
> 
> 5.) Demonstrated her kind of 'Mafia Boss-esc' business with her slaves.
> 
> 6.) She got to unleash some pent-up frustration on Elena. Sure, she might've seemed to have brushed off Stefan's lack of information somewhat but it got to her a lot more than you'd think.
> 
> The next one will show the rest of the episode with the comet and all that. I plan on making it a bit longer than usual anyway so... get hype for that!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a comment and show some love, ya girl lives for it.
> 
> Links:  
> [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/TheBubblegumQueen/tangled-in-strings/)  
> [Long-Term Poll](https://linkto.run/p/B301W25F)  
> [Wanna feed my caffeine addiction?](https://ko-fi.com/bubblegumqueen)


End file.
